What Dreams May Come
by DoubleBinConnecticut
Summary: Even though the dream left her clear headed, and gave her the confidence and strength needed to solve difficult cases. She hated it.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just something short, not anything to do with cannon other than the characters. I accept all reviews: The Good, Bad and (Justifiable) Flames. Enjoy **

Once upon a time, Audrey Parker believed in dreams. While other kids dreamed of parents that turned out to be Rock stars coming to claim them, Audrey's dream was different. She dreamed that her Mother would roll up in a big bus. Together they would rescue every kid in every orphanage all over the world, and bring them home. However, that bus never showed up. And, Audrey traded dreams for reality.

She never wasted her time thinking about dreams. A dream was just a dream. No more than a connection to the human subconscious. However, when she joined the FBI, there was one dream she couldn't ignore. She seemed to only have the dream, when she was extremely stressed out or having a bad day. Even though the dream left her clear headed, and gave her the confidence and strength needed to solve difficult cases. She hated it.

It wasn't a bad dream. In fact, it was the most wonderful dream she had. The people and places weren't vivid, but feelings the dream left her with were definitely real. She felt safe, secure, wanted needed, loved. But, there were only two people that she had an intense love for. And, in the dream they felt the same way about her too. But, it always left her a little heartbroken.

It gave her a glimpse of what a home should feel like, but wasn't real. These people didn't exist outside of her dreams. But, every night she found herself praying she would have it. To be able to spend a few precious hours in the comfort, and love that dream provided. And, hope that when she woke the dream would be reality. Instead, she would wake up every morning to loneliness that was her reality.

So, she usually just laughed it off. Considering it to be whatever girly side she had in her, coming out to play. Besides, she always thought a life like that dream wasn't in the cards for her. Until, she moved to Haven two years ago. The people and places in the dream were not only vivid, but real. Just like all the feelings that, the dream provide her over the years. She was finally home.

Now here she was, awake at two in the morning. Sitting up in the hospital bed, and smiling at the picture perfect moment in front of her. The two people that she felt that intense love for in her dream. A love that had become a reality that, no dream would ever match. Her World was right in front of her, and very real.

Nathan was sleeping in the recliner a few steps away from the bed. Sleeping on his chest, wrapped protectively in his arms was their two hour old son. Jack Nathaniel Wuornos was born exactly at midnight, after twelve hours of labor. He was definitely Nathan's mini-me, but had her blue eyes. And, she would never forget the look on Nathan's face when he realized that he could feel their son.

Audrey couldn't wait to see which of their personality traits that Jack would have as he grew. Of course, both she and Nathan had their fears and doubts about screwing up as parents. But, that was nothing unusual for first time parents. Or, so they were told.

Audrey quickly took the picture, and placed the digital camera back on the tray next to the bed. Then, she slowly got out of bed and walked the few short steps to the recliner. She kissed Jack on his cheek then, gave Nathan a short but sweet kiss on the lips. She started to move away, when Nathan cupped her cheek with his right hand pulling her into another kiss.

When they broke apart, they just stared at each other. Nathan's hand still caressing her cheek and, Audrey turned into it placing a kiss on his palm. There was a comfortable silence between them. But, their eyes and smiles were speaking volumes. After a few minutes, Nathan removed his hand, and wrapped his arm back around their son. He waited until Audrey was in bed, before closing his eyes.

As Audrey laid there watching her world sleep, she came to a realization. That big bus had rolled up years ago, and brought her home. Only, it was in the form of a dream. She closed her eyes, drifting back into whatever sleep she could get, until her world woke up. What once was an unattainable, but wonderful dream to Audrey Parker was now reality for Audrey Wuornos. And, no dream would ever come close to comparing to reality.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2: The first story I ever wrote in an hour. Tell me what you thought. Even if it's just to say that Nathan sleeping with his and Audrey's son on his chest is too adorable. **


End file.
